Mahora Teachers
This page is introduce the teachers of Mahora Academy. Magical Teachers Konoemon Konoe Voice actor - Mahito Tsujimura (Japanese), Randy Tallman (English), Arturo Mercado (Spanish) The School Dean and Konoka's grandfather, which likely played a role in his decision for Negi to live with his granddaughter and Asuna. What has been indicated is that he is a kind-hearted man, but extremely strict. He is also the chief of the Kantō Magic Association. The Dean’s hobby is arranging omiai for Konoka to choose a future fiancée, despite Konoka not wanting to. He even offered the position to Negi. One previous successful arranged marriage was his daughter's marriage to the chief of Kansai Magic Association (Eishun Konoe), which resulted in Konoka's birth and the easing of tensions between the Kansai and Kantō Magic Associations, which has been at odds for quite some time over the Kantō Association's adoption of western magic techniques. He is currently observing the events of the final day of the Mahora Festival along with Evangeline and Chachazero, questioning her decision in not getting involved despite the repercussions that may come if Negi fails. The first anime series suggests that he may have known Sayo when she was still alive. More recently, he arrives alongside his son in law, Eishin, Albireo Imma, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Kurt Godel, Takamichi T. Takahata, and a newly ressurected Jack Rackan to fight against the fallen members Cosmo Entelecheia, who had been ressurected by the Lifemaker. The level of his power is not known, but it was said that he is a powerful mage and Chao Lingshen stated that he is one of those who resemble a threat to her. His aria is Murakumo Rurakumo Yakumotatsu (群雲・流等雲・八雲竜, Gathering Clouds, Exile Clouds, Thick Clouds Dragon). File:AnimeDeanLetter.jpg File:DeanNurseOffice.jpg File:DeanNurseOffice2.jpg Takamichi T. Takahata Voice actor - Norihiro Inoue (Old)/Tetsuya Kakihara(Young) (Japanese), Mark Stoddard (English), Jesús Barrero (Spanish) Commonly known as Takahata-sensei, is the teacher Negi is replacing at Mahora Middle School. This is not to say that he is not in the school, however - he has appeared several times throughout, though he has become the new art teacher for the time being. Seruhiko-sensei is a bishōnen teacher who often hangs out with Nitta. He is one of the secret mages at Mahora. During the "Kyoto Arc", he was assigned with the duty to secretly protect the students during their field trip to Kansai. He is not that fight-savvy, according to his own words. He is overpowered along with Gandolfini when Negi's students go to rescue their teacher. On the third day of the school festival, he is one of the mage teachers that escaped being shot by Mana's time-transporting bullets. According to the Del Ray manga translation, Volume 9, he is Ken Akamatsu's homage to the character, "Serpico" from Kentarõ Miura's manga Berserk. Akashi-sensei Yuna Akashi's father; he is constantly doing research on various magical phenomenon, particularly those encountered by Negi, such as Fate and Wilhelm. Both he and his late wife know of the magical world, though their daughter doesn't know of magic or that her teacher is a magician. He occasionally meets with family friend Donet McGuiness to discuss various magical phenomenon behind his daughter's back. He was wildly speculated to be Yuna's father long before it was finally confirmed in chapter 174. Tōko Kuzunoha a blonde female. It seems that she is in charge of the Mahora mage organization's operations division, ranking second only to the Headmaster. She is a Shinmeiryuu swordswoman who married a western mage 8 years ago and moved to the Kanto region, though she is believed to be divorced now. She also became Setsuna's master in swords when Setsuna moved to Mahora Academy. While noted to be a calm and collected woman, Chao Lingshen's revealing of magic to the world has added considerable stress on her (she was to be turned into an ermine for at least 3 years, which would wreck her relationship with her new (normal) boyfriend), and she attacks Setsuna and Kaede with abandon. On the third day of the school festival, she assisted the students participating in the Battle of Mahora, but was beaten by Tatsumiya Mana. File:Toko2.png File:Toko3.png File:Toko4.png File:Toko5.png Gandolfini is a dark-skinned mage, probably a teacher. Gandolfini is married and has one daughter. Uses guns and is possibly a mercenary. He has a lot of distrust to Chao due to her actions in revealing magic. He, Mei and Takane arrested Chao before the festival but release her on behalf of Negi. Later, he finds out the truth behind the Festival Tournament that Chao was using this event to reveal the existence of magic. He and the school wizards confronted Chao at the end of the tournament but she escaped using her "time machine" watch. In Chapter 138, he confronts Negi and holds him partly responsible for the secret of magic being revealed to the world. This is because had Negi let Chao be arrested, the existence of magic may not have been revealed. Therefore, he had Negi imprisoned. However, it seems that all the mages at Mahora may be punished for their failure to stop Chao. As a result, he goes on a bit of a drinking binge, since he feels that this will be his last time before he is turned into an ermine. He also worries about his daughter's welfare, and feels bad for having to arrest Negi. In his drunken stupor, Asuna and Ku Fei knock him out during their attempt to rescue Negi. He later shows up back in the present with the other teachers in battling Chao's army of robots and controlled demons, but falls victim to one of Mana's time-displacement bullets, despite managing to intercept it mid-flight with a shot of his own. Mitsuru Nijūin , a proficient but portly mage. Has a funny activation key that includes food in the chant. Has a jovial personality. Mitsuru Nijūin's daughter Mitsuru Nijūin's daughter is a young mage who can wield surprisingly powerful illusionary magic using toy figures. She tried to attack Asuna and the other students as they came to rescue Negi, conjuring a Hippogriff, Cerberus, and even Takamichi himself, but was defeated when Yue saw through her illusions and used Asuna's power to break them. Sister Shakti A mage teacher that heads the Mahora nun/mage patrol squad. She seems particularly skilled in combat and uses floating crosses, probably an artifact of sorts, in battle. Both Misora and Cocone are under her guidance at the church on Mahora's campus. Non-Magical Teachers Shizuna Minamoto Kikuko Inoue (Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English), Isabel Martiñon (Spanish) Negi's advisor at Mahora Gakuen. She primarily attempts to be a motherly figure while Negi adjusts to the school, slowly leading him into the different aspects of his job. In both the manga and anime, she is aware of magic. She and Takahata were rumored to have been dating, however later additions to the story suggest that they are not. She is also noted for her impressive bustline (99cm). Nitta-sensei , Director of Academy External Activities, is a rather mean teacher who makes sure students do not do anything idiotic, a tough job with the rambunctious 3-A. He is so strict that he always punishes the students who misbehave by making them sit in the seiza position for considerable periods of time. Due to this, the students of Mahora Academy have given him the nickname, Nitta the Ogre (he is not always mean, however; he has been seen talking in a friendly manner to and encouraging Negi when neither of them is teaching). Despite his position, he is not aware of the existence of magic, thinking it is either nonsense or tricks made up by the students. In the Del Rey and early Chuang Yi versions, Nitta is named Nitsuta, a mistake made by the translators, since the "tsu" character acts as an extension making the proper pronunciation as "Nitta". Early translations of Nitta as "Nita" are wrong as well. Note: In other translations, he is the head Discipline Master. The character "Nitta-sensei" first appeared in Akamatsu-sensei's first manga, A.I. Love You, as well as his second, Love Hina. It is unknown, but likely that the character is in fact the same in both manga, or if Akamatsu-sensei simply chose to recycle the name and character design for Negima! Ninomiya-sensei is Makie's rhythmic gymnastics coach. Appeared during Volume 7 when she made harsh comment about Makie (she wasn't aware that Makie was there when she made those comments), whom she felt was not skilled enough to join the National finals. She changes her views of her when she notices Makie improve. Makie was able to join the finals. Category:Characters Category:Groups